Born to be Bred
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: Alphas are born to breed, omegas are born to be bred; that's the way it should be. Nothing is more sickening than a modern omega who believes an omega can be independent, without an Alpha...but that's exactly what Lotor's new assistant, Lance, is. Clever, educated, and annoyingly rebellious, Lotor will only be satisfied once the independent omega is begging for his pups.
1. Modern omega

**This fic uses ABO Grammar, meaning all pronouns dedicated to Alphas will be capitalized such as "Him", "His', and "Himself" even if they're in the middle of a sentence. Likewise, all pronouns dedicated to omegas will be lower-cased, such as "you're", "his", and "you" even if they're in the beginning of a sentence.**

* * *

" _Alpha...Alpha! Please, Alpha!"_

 _There was nothing quite like releasing the stress of a long work day inside the hole of a tight omega. That was the main perk—or rather, the only perk—to having an omega as His assistant. Being the walking breeding grounds they were, it was only natural for an omega assistant to always be ready to bend over and spread their hole for their Alpha's cock, whether it be with their face against the floor or, in this case, on all fours on Lotor's desk while His massive cock pumped itself in and out of that tight omega cunt._

 _Lotor reached around to grab a fistful of those brown locks on his omega assistant—Lance. The pretty thing was spread out on His desk like he was modeling, legs spread far apart with his back arched and stomach pushing outwards, as if desperate to become bigger._

" _Breed me...breed me Alpha...Alpha please…!" The omega's whines filled throughout the office room quite nicely. Naturally, being the omega he was, he didn't whine about having his hair pulled; he whined about needing Lotor's babies._

" _you must be even dumber than I thought, omega." Lotor scoffed with a cocky grin, reaching a hand around his torso to rub that stomach that was begging for pups. Begging for_ His _pups. "you are just a lowly omega assistant, remember? Why would I allow you of all omegas to bear My pups? you think you're worthy of carrying My lineage?"_

 _The omega's dumb requests ended there; of course he wasn't worthy of carrying Lotor's seed._

" _you exist only to serve Me during working hours, understood? you're nothing more than My omega assistant, you open your hole when needed, you suck me off when needed, you please your Alpha boss's cock and body in all the ways an omega is made to; but you never get My children. you're a slutty omega who signed up for this job to let Me fuck the stress of work out of My system and into you, not to make Me waste My seed impregnating a worthless bitch like you."_

 _The omega moaned in response to His berating, and His tongue swiped across His lips at how His words had the slutty thing rolling its hips back._

" _That's right, isn't it? you're just a slutty omega that exists to serve?"_

" _...yes…"_

" _Good. Then keep serving Me and take My cock up your slutty fuck hole."_

" _Yes, Alpha!"_

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir? Did you hear what I said?"

Lotor brought His gaze down from where it'd drifted in imagination back to the two people who stood before Him; one was an employee whom He barely remembered the name of, and the other was…

"Of course I heard you. So, this is the new omega assistant of Mine who'll be starting today."

The boy stepped forward, nameplate showing off the name 'Lance'. It was just a small step forward that he took, but still, his entire body bounced with the step, his eyes sparkled with ignorant innocence, and his naively bright smile showed no signs of his dirtier intentions.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you! I'm Lance; I'll be your new assistant starting from this day onwards. I hope we can work together to continue building this company up. I promise not to let you down, sir!"

Lotor nodded curtly. His dress pants were already beginning to tent with His large erection just from looking at the boy. he practically sparkled with unsullied innocence; was there any chance at all he was a virgin? Lotor would find out soon enough as He flicked His tongue out across His lips.

"I look forward to...working...with you."

The omega's face only lit up more at that, and the innocence behind it nearly had Lotor groaning. He had only accepted having an omega work as His assistant in the first place because He found it amusing that an omega would sign up for a role like this...but then again, the concept was rather intriguing. Using omega assistants not as working assistants, since omegas couldn't work, but as stress relief assistants...if the company's numbers ended up spiking from this experiment of His, He could end up redefining what assistance in the workplace looked like. He would be even more of a legend than He already was. And if it didn't work, then, well...at least He'd gain some entertainment from using this omega. Office sex was quite appealing, after all.

His other employee bowed His head before walking out, leaving just Lotor and the omega. The air seemed to instantly grow ten times heavier.

His new omega stood obediently with his arms tucked behind his back, waiting for an order.

 _Good omega._

He stood and made His way around the desk. "Well, now that we are alone, why don't I take you for a test ride?" He barely noticed that the omega was backing away from Him, forcing Him to chase until they were up against the wall.

Lotor grinned. "So is this what you like?" He grabbed ahold of Lance's chin, only for the stubborn omega to turn his head to the side. The small display of brattiness had Lotor's insides stirring with a reawakened heat that He hadn't felt in years.

"What a naughty omega you are...still, I must give credit where credit is due. you may just be an omega, but you managed to get yourself in a position to receive the cock of a high status Alpha such as Myself; that on its own is commendable. Not many omega could find their way to such a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Allow Me to give you the reward you seek…"

"I'm sorry, but could you please move, sir? I have errands to attend to."

Lotor was stunned for a moment simply due to the...authority...in the omega's voice. He'd never heard such a tone of voice from an omega before.

"I see you're much better at this game than I had thought. I suppose I underestimated your initial innocence. We'll see how bratty you're willing to be once I'm through with you, though." He lifted the omega's chin with a finger and leaned in to capture his lips, only for the omega to turn his head to the side once more.

"Sir...I said I have no interest nor do I have the time for such unorthodox tasks."

Lotor rubbed His thumb over his cheek more, only for irritation to prick at His brain when Lance stared Him back in the eyes, blue irises dull with apathy.

The omega wasn't playing hard to get—he was straight up refusing Lotor's advances.

"Tell me," His voice bordered on a growl, eyes dilating as that innocently dirty view of Lance quickly turned into one of distaste. "Why would an omega apply to work for the Galra, a pharmaceutical company made up primarily of Alphas, if not to please them?"

"There are plenty of reasons to join such a successful business, sir. For me, I hope to learn as much as I can during my time here to make the world a better place. Please excuse me." he ducked beneath Lotor's arms and made for the door. "I've already read over your normal schedule; I'll have your morning coffee at your desk in five minutes, sir."

Lotor barely heard a word that escaped that loathsome mouth; they were words unfit for an omega. A part of Him told Him to drag the bitch back into His office, to teach him his lesson, while another part of Him was shocked and seething at the events that had just occurred.

That omega had joined the Galra company, _Lotor's_ company, as nothing more than a stepping stone...as if an omega could achieve anything in the business life. It would have made Him laugh if the taste in His mouth didn't have Him spitting into His trash can instead.

He didn't even need to ask why the omega was pursuing this route in the first place; there was only one answer, and it was the worst answer of all.

His omega assistant believed in the absurd idealism of 'omega independence'—a craze that had been popping up in the younger generations with the idea that 'even omegas should have independence'. The idea that 'omegas were as equal as Alphas'. Again, the thought would be laughable if it didn't make Lotor sick to the stomach. Fuck, just _thinking_ about such an independent omega made Him sick to the stomach.

he was one of _them_. One of those ' _modern'_ omegas.

* * *

Several stacks of paper were arranged neatly on Lotor's deks as the omega reached for another pile, twisting a pen around in his fingers as if he was a sophisticated member of society. It was disgraceful behavior for an omega, not to mention distracting.

"Hold your pen still."

Lance perked up and quickly held his pen to himself before continuing his proofreading of the newest piles of papers. Lotor couldn't help but sneak a glance.

The omega was annoyingly clever. He'd figured the education on his resume had just been one of the omega's lies to get Lotor's dick, but that clearly wasn't the case as those blue eyes of his traveled across his paper. It was disgraceful. An insult to omega everywhere, and an insult to Lotor to have to lay eyes on such an educated omega. Alongside the constant refusal towards Lotor's advances, it just made Him wish to fire him on the spot...however, despite all that, he did occasionally portray tendencies that were so _omega_.

Diligence was an omega trait; an omega had to work diligently and obediently to please an Alpha, and all this omega did was work diligently and obediently. The stacks of paper that had accumulated on Lotor's desk within just the last few hours was a testament to that. It certainly wasn't traditional omega work, but it was traditional omega behavior.

Lotor couldn't help but grin at that. He would relish in any and all omega mannerisms portrayed by this omega; seeing him immediately stop his pencil twirling was just another one to add to the list. Perhaps He would allow the day to play out, see if this omega lost this little game of trying to pretend he could be an individual.

He was considering giving the omega more orders to follow simply so He could watch the omega's obedience when a phone call interrupted Him, prompting a low growl to escape Him. It was from Sendak's branch of the company, though, so He couldn't ignore it.

"Hello? What did you need?" He leaned the phone into His shoulder, eyes dropping back to His laptop so He could get through the email He was typing while talking to Sendak on the other line. The man had reports of people supposedly reaching out to Sendak when they had meant to reach out to Him. Lotor could only roll His eyes and glance up at the omega, who had already been looking at Him, watching Him discuss business on the phone while typing. Watching Him multitask with glowing eyes.

 _Interesting…_

"Mark down that I have a meeting for Friday."

The omega immediately brought out a notepad that he carried around for this type of stuff. Minus the cleverness and individuality complex, he might've actually made for a decent, organized omega.

As soon as Sendak was done ranting with Lotor, He set the phone down to put His focus back to His email, which was mostly finished...only to notice the omega peeking up from his work to glance at Him again.

A smirk spread across His face, and He grabbed another piece of paper to focus on while typing His email, showing off His ability to multitask even more. Not that He needed to show off for the likes of an omega, especially not one like this, but there was something satisfying in seeing the omega constantly look up from his work to stare in awe at his Alpha boss.

An omega was an omega after all.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" Lance flipped his pen in his fingers before holding it up to his notepad, standing in front of Lotor's desk all obliviously as if he hadn't been imagining all the ways Lotor could multitask and fuck him while working just an hour ago. "May I get an idea for what you like for lunch? I'll fetch you what you want now, but a list would be nice for future references, too."

How typical; an omega needing to know the preferences and needs of his Alpha to cater to Him.

Lotor stood to walk around the desk to Lance, smile creeping up His face. "Why don't we take the lunch break together? I can show you exactly what I enjoy feasting on…" He leaned towards Lance, finger coming up to tap his chin, but Lance pulled away immediately.

"Apologies, sir, but I've already planned to spend my lunch with my boyfriend. He should be nearby, waiting for my break."

Lotor rose an eyebrow, back straightening as Lance turned away, replacing his notepad with his phone.

"If you aren't interested in me grabbing you lunch, then I accept the offer to take a break. I'll be back shortly." With that, he brought his phone to his ear, face lighting up with a smile, and hurried out of the office room without even waiting for Lotor's answer.

His eyes followed the omega out the door, glued onto his neck as Lotor searched for any signs of a bite mark. The omega was clean.

He couldn't stop himself from going after the omega, blood already beginning to boil. Obviously no Alpha in their right mind would consider biting and mating a modern omega, but He refused to believe anyone would even _date_ one.

Lance was already walking out the door to greet a black-haired man, who stepped out of His red convertible to open His arms up for the omega. Naturally, Lotor felt a sour taste filling His mouth; he had to confront the man Himself.

"Good afternoon." Lotor nodded in acknowledgement to the man as the 'couple' turned in shock at the sound of His voice. No surprise there; Lotor was quite used to turning heads.

He held His hand out, shaking the hand of the other Alpha. He had a weak grip. "Lotor. Pleasure to meet you."

"Keith."

They held eye contact for a good five seconds, as if scoping each other out, before Lotor grinned with His canine showing. "May I presume you're the Alpha keeping watch over this omega?"

Keith immediately retreated his hand and linked his arm through Lance's. "I'm not an Alpha, and I'm not 'keeping watch' over anyone."

"Aren't you though?" Lance smiled as Keith turned to scowl at him.

Lotor glanced between them before sighing. "I see. A beta and an omega, then."

"I'm not a beta, either."

"You're amazing is what you are." Lance leaned into him with a giggle, and they touched noses as Lotor's stomach sunk so far He could feel tectonic plates grinding against His insides.

"An omega and an omega."

When they didn't break out into denial, Lotor found His stomach sinking even farther before rising back up all at once. And then, he was laughing—cackling—doubling over in amusement. He couldn't help it; how could He when He was face to face with such an abomination?

The two omegas drew closer together, and He just laughed harder at the sight. It was one thing for an omega to ask another omega to pretend to be its Alpha, but it was another to be open about being two omegas in a relationship— _proud_ of it, even.

He walked up to Keith once His laughter had stopped. He should've noticed he was an omega just by looking into his eyes, but then again, there had been no reason to assume that an omega would date another omega. What a ridiculous notion.

"So, you're this omega's _omega_ boyfriend." He had to hold in another chuckle. "For how long?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Oh, great. It was another _modern_ omega; one that was willing to speak up against an Alpha. This would be even more irritating than dealing with His assistant.

"I suggest you answer the question."

"Afraid I don't have anymore time to be wasting here. Come on, Lance." He turned back to his car with Lance as Lotor rose an eyebrow.

"It's dangerous for you to come here in the first place, you know. omegas shouldn't be coming to an establishment with only Alphas like this without supervision."

"Dangerous, huh?" Keith turned over his shoulder. "Sounds like it would only turn away possible customers if it's dangerous. It's a wonder you're as successful as you are."

Red flashed across Lotor's vision as He considered ignoring the public disciplining law to put both these omegas in their places, but Lance acted first, turning his 'boyfriend' around and pushing him towards the car before a confrontation could happen.

As the pair drove away, Lotor's eyes zeroed in on Keith, and His insides officially boiled over. They wouldn't get away. Not after that. That rude omega needed to pay, to be disciplined, and Lotor knew exactly how to do it.

His eyes shifted to Lance.

* * *

"Sir?"

Lotor glanced up, at first expecting the omega to come in with his final set of papers for the day, but instead saw Throk, one of His employees, glancing around the room before slowly shutting the door behind Him.

"Sir, about the omega. You plan on firing him, correct?"

"Incorrect." His answer would have been far more split if the question had been asked earlier, but now that He had finished observing the omega throughout the work day, He had His plans worked out.

"Sir." Throk walked closer with His head slightly bowed, as if pleading. "That omega has no place in this company. it refuses the advances of every Alpha here while walking around parading that omega scent about. it's nothing more than a distraction and a temptation. it needs to go."

Lotor stared down at His laptop screen, disinterested. Everything Throk was saying was true; that was precisely why He wouldn't dismiss him of his position just yet.

"Deal with it the best You can. It won't be forever, but for now, the omega stays. That's My decision."

Throk's eye twitched, but He couldn't hold Lotor's gaze for long. Naturally. There would be no challenging Him.

"Understood, Sir." He turned to leave just as Lance was coming back in with a stack of papers. Lotor could almost laugh at the irony. Throk deserved a bit of punishment for showing any hint of challenge against Lotor's decisions.

Lance was quick to step to the side to avoid the Alpha, as if he'd had some encounters with Him while running around the company building, before he walked the papers over to Lotor's desk.

"This is the last of them, sir."

He quickly began looking through them to make sure they were in correct alphabetical order. It was almost too perfect until he got to the end, where he found one misplaced sheet. It seemed someone had gotten too eager to finish up and leave for the day. How annoying.

He glanced up to see the omega had been watching Him very closely. Of course.

"You are a very diligent omega, that I'll grant you. However, it seems you couldn't go the day without one mistake." He flipped the mismatched papers around before setting them down to grin at Lance. "If you wish to run a household and be the best omega you can be, you'll need to make that zero mistakes."

Lance bowed his head. "Thank you. I will do my best to improve, so that I may be the best _assistant_ I can be."

Lotor's grin dropped as Lance walked to gather his stuff unapologetically.

"I'll see you tomorrow with your coffee, sir."

"Very well; I have several things left to do before leaving, though."

He quickly began typing into His laptop, glancing up to see if His bait had worked. Of course it had. The omega had stopped in his tracks, already packed up and ready to leave, but of course he'd had to stop and turn to watch Lotor work one last time. he was an omega; he loved watching his Alpha work.

"So you are just an omega, after all." Lotor grinned and readied Himself to stand and take advantage of the omega, who was no doubt dumb enough to think that his staring would go unnoticed throughout the day. Instead, Lance crossed his arms and turned his body to address Lotor fully.

"Are you talking about me watching you?"

"There's no shame in it; it's instinct. It's okay."

"You are a very successful man."

Lotor paused at that. After all that talk about not being interested in Him, the omega sure was quick to admit things like this.

"So you were impressed by my influence, after all."

"Yes." Lance admitted it very quickly again, walking to the edge of Lotor's desk, eyes unwavering. "You are a very influential man, sir, and the Galra company is a very successful company. I applied here because I wanted to learn everything I could from such a successful company, to see what success looks like. I've watched you closely because you work hard to make your company successful, and you are a very, very impressive worker, sir. The most impressive I've ever seen." He turned away again, but held eye contact from over his shoulder. "You are a very hard worker, sir...but, you are an incredibly detestable man."

Lotor's chair fell to the ground behind Him as he slammed His hands on the desk, but Lance was already walking out the door.

 _Fire him. Hit him. Discipline him._

His shaking, seething hands slowly reached His chest, gripping His shirt like a chain to a dragon. It took a few moments before He convinced Himself to take several deep breaths, eyes never leaving the spot Lance had stood just seconds earlier.

 _Rotten omega, insolent omega, worthless omega…_

He couldn't fire him. He couldn't hit him. Neither would do anything to quell the wildfire bursting through His bloodstream.

Proof. That was all He needed for this ill-mannered omega to be put in his place. Proof that an omega was nothing more than an omega, and an omega was nothing more than a breeding tool. Would never be anything more than a breeding tool. Could never be anything more.

omegas were made to please. omegas were made to breed. Lance could pretend he was above his biology as much as he wanted, just like all those other modernists, but at the end of the day, he was still nothing more than a pup-carrier. he needed to be reminded of that. Lotor needed to remind him of that. Only then would he get his just deserts. Only then would Lotor find it worthwhile and satisfying to put up with this omega.

He would put him in his place as an omega.

He would get him pregnant with His pups.

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


	2. Alpha Prime

This fic uses **ABO Grammar** , meaning all pronouns dedicated to Alphas will be capitalized such as "Him", "His', and "Himself" even if they're in the middle of a sentence. Likewise, all pronouns dedicated to omegas will be lower-cased, such as "you're", "his", and "you" even if they're in the beginning of a sentence.

 **Additionally, commands made by an Alpha using Their "Alpha voice" will be in bold.**

* * *

All it took was one glance at the omega for Lotor's blood to boil over. At first, seeing him in office attire had been arousing in its own way, like a roleplay kind of thing. Now that He knew he was a modernist now, though, the professionalism had His eyes twitching from the moment Lance walked into His office, coffee in hand.

"Here you are, sir."

Lotor's eyes zeroed in on his waist as Lance set His coffee down and turned, but the dress pants offered little emphasis on what was no doubt a pert omega ass.

"It's summer, you know. you should think about wearing shorter clothes—I'm sure it would be more comfortable."

"I'm sure it would. However, for a company as esteemed as yours, sir, business attire is more appropriate for an assistant."

"Perhaps," Lotor reached for His coffee, eyes never once leaving Lance's invisible ass. "But it is not appropriate for an omega such as yourself. It's alright for you to dress how you wish; I'll make an exception for you."

"This _is_ how I wish to dress."

"omegas do not dress in business attire." Lotor chuckled.

"With all due respect, sir," Lance finally turned around to glare at Lotor, eyes as cross as ever. "I don't think you understand society as well as you claim to, and for the sake of your business, I would suggest you learn, otherwise you'll be left behind by the Galaxy Garrison one of these days."

Lotor rose an eyebrow, holding Lance's unblinking gaze. "...are you looking to get fired?"

"Of course not, sir." Lance stiffly bowed his head. "My apologies if I said something you disliked. However, it's my belief that we should work together as boss and assistant to be as successful as possible. I have no interest in being pushed around, and I think this would work best for both of us if we could put our work first. Please excuse me while I grab the latest papers Throk obtained for you." The omega left as quickly as he'd shown up, leaving Lotor alone in the stuffy room.

The omega didn't belong in His company...no omega belonged in any company. It made Lotor sick to the stomach, and frankly, he wouldn't mind never laying eyes on him again. He would _relish_ in never laying eyes on him again. One way or another, though, He would lay eyes on that omega's pregnant belly...and so, He would also have to look at his smug face...for now.

* * *

Most of Lotor's work for that morning consisted of the occasional email. Other than that, He flipped through several of Lance's medical reports from the past, observing everything He had access to.

His plan revolved around simple biology—He would have to start worrying for the future of His business if He required some grand scheme just to win over an omega, after all.

If Lotor knew anything about omegas, it was the amount of power their biology held over them. Lance could have whatever estranged ideals he desired—it would mean nothing. he was an omega—the strength of his mind was nowhere near on par with the strength of his biology. Lotor just needed to find out what day was optimal to strike on…

"Sir?"

He lifted His eyes from His screen with a grumble as Lance stood, piling his papers into a neat stack.

"I'm supposed to get off work early today, remember? We agreed on—"

"I remember." He snapped, also standing from His seat to receive the papers Lance had sorted. They were perfectly organized, the task completed half an hour earlier than normal. He would expect nothing less.

Lance drew his phone from his pocket and walked towards the door, but Lotor made it there first, blocking the entrance with a smirk that only widened as Lance bit his lower lip.

"Sir, I thought we agreed—"

"We did," Lotor assured, leaning forward to catch a trace of Lance's caramel fragrance. "But I think you should mind your manners, wouldn't you agree? What should you say to your boss for being allowed to get off work hours earlier than normal?"

Lance rose an eyebrow before suddenly dropping his gaze to the floor. The most exquisite, gorgeous red crawled up his cheeks, and he shuffled back and forth with his hands behind his back like a proper omega. The only thing missing was the eye contact to show his respect, but Lotor could accept his rudeness this once as his shoulders drooped, and those magic words left his mouth.

"...thank you." he immediately tried walking forward, but Lotor stepped in front of him once again.

"Thank you _what_?"

he bit his lower lip, granting Lotor the fantasy of bruises painting the plump, wet pinkness. "Thank you _sir_."

"That's a good boy." Lotor grinned and stepped to the side, eyes following Lance's suddenly petite figure as he dashed out of His office.

It was times like this where Lotor managed to find some sense of reassurance that His assistant was in fact an omega.

His pants were tenting up from that small exchange alone as He collapsed back into His seat and lazily wrapped a hand around His clothed length. He could smell the faint aroma the omega emitted like it was clogging the room now as He propped one leg up on His chair to squeeze at the head of His cock. His fingers stopped there, though. After all, He'd accepted the omega's request to get off work early today for a reason.

He quickly dialed His phone, raising it to His ear and letting His hand drop away from His massive bulge.

"Sir?"

"Acxa," He greeted, typing into His laptop with one hand. If Lance were present, he'd surely be ogling Lotor the way he always did whenever Lotor 'multi-tasked'. "I'm sending you some files. I need you to look through them and try to discover when it is this omega is buying his suppressants, and perhaps compile a pattern of days he tends to take off from work."

"Sir? Did You say an omega? And work?"

"Ludicrous, I know." He chuckled before sending the files on His laptop. "There. Send Me the results as soon as you've made a discovery. I'll need to plan My schedule accordingly, after all."

"Yes, Sir."

He hung up with a sigh and leaned back into His chair, observing the face of the omega on the files of His laptop. Such an irritating thing he was...yet, the image of his blushing from earlier had Lotor's cock jumping in his pants.

he would look beautiful beneath a proper Alpha like Lotor.

* * *

Even without His assistant around for the last few hours of work, Lotor finished everything He needed to complete with time to spare. While things were certainly easier with an assistant to take care of busy work, He didn't mind a heavier workload every once in a while. He was an Alpha, after all—working was His specialty, even without an omega to provide for.

He drove away from the building, leaving it for Ezor to clean and close up. As soon as Acxa narrowed down a date for Lance's heat, He'd have to work overtime to prepare to free up His schedule, so He saw no problem with keeping His work to a minimum for a few days.

The sky was growing dusky, but He could still see well enough to spot a massive crowd of people surrounding the Olkarion mall, not to mention the raised signs with writing that lit up in the dark.

'Free Omegas!'

'Omegas are the future'

'Criminals have more freedom than Omegas; is that a society you want to live in?'

He pulled over into the nearest sidewalk, spitting the bad taste out of His mouth as soon as His door was open and following it out of the car. they were like a flock of birds on top of street wire on Monday mornings with their incessant squabbling. Even as the Alpha police officers pushed them back away from the mall, they continued to push forward, raising the signs high into the air as if their words were something to be _proud_ of.

Lotor scoffed at that, hands tucked into His pockets as He stood off to the side of a crowd of onlookers that had amassed to watch the shameless gathering of mutts. He'd seen protests before, but never one this obnoxious. His eyes scanned through the crowd, then past the faces of the onlookers, just to confirm that they were in as much disgust as He was. To His surprise, He saw one particular onlooker jumping up and down on his tiptoes, snapping pictures with his phone.

Lance.

He hurried around the crowd to come up behind His assistant, resting a hand on his shoulder. "So is this what you left early for?"

Lance jumped and whipped around with his phone at the ready, as if prepared to lash out at Lotor. As soon as their eyes made contact, though, he flinched away with a gulp. "Sir? What are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked a question," Lotor growled. His chest swelled a bit at the way Lance winced.

"Yes, this was something I couldn't miss."

"'Couldn't miss'?" He took in the sight of the crowd once more, stomach twisting as they chanted something akin to 'liberty for omegas!' It was hard to exactly make out their words when their voices mashed together in uneven squeals.

"What a mess. This is what happens when you put together a bunch of omega—"

"There are Betas, too."

"Don't interrupt Me. It's a sad sight either way. If these omegas just had an Alpha there for them, they wouldn't have fallen as low as they have, making such a ruckus in public. What a loud bunch they are."

"That's the point." Lance took a step forward, as if to physically stand against Lotor. "The louder we are, the better we're heard. Surely that isn't too hard to figure out."

Lotor scoffed. "I'll never be able to understand how an omega's brain works."

"Why don't I help you, then," Lance crossed his arms with a puffy frown, and the adorable look was reason enough for Lotor to entertain him by lending His ear. "Why don't you try putting yourself in my shoes. _Our_ shoes. Imagine a world where, instead of Omegas, Alphas were the ones subjected to prejudice. Imagine if Alphas were viewed as something lesser than human—"

"The world you speak of doesn't exist."

"It's a hypothetical situation. Don't tell me your head is too full of Alpha privilege that you're unable to use imagination?"

"Don't forget who you work for," Lotor growled.

Lance's eyes narrowed, as if he was readying himself for another irritating remark, but a figure suddenly slammed into him, arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulling him back as if to kidnap him.

"What do you want?!" A pair of midnight-purple eyes glared at Lotor as Lance squeaked.

"K-Keith?!"

 _The other omega._ He would've spat to the side if they weren't in public. "I figured I'd observe this...shameless display. I'm not the least bit surprised to see you here, though."

Keith growled bitterly, but it was his turn to be interrupted as a pair of reporters rushed over, microphones already raised.

"Mr. Daibazaal! Lotor Daibazaal! Has Your company taken notice of the protests? Is that why You're here? Could You comment on Your thoughts on the recent rise of modernist omega activity?" They were spitballing questions as soon as the mic was tossed in His face.

Lotor's narrowed eyes backed them up, but He still leaned towards the mic. "This is nothing more than an example of omegas not knowing what they're doing. I'm not interested in watching such a thing. I'm only here because I was speaking with My omega assistant." He grinned, eyes travelling to Lance, and the reporters were immediately shoving the microphone towards the surprised omega.

"I take it you're the omega assistant in question? Could you give your comments on what it's like being Mr. Daibazaal's omega? And Sir, could we receive further confirmation that You've finally taken an omega of Your own?"

"What?" Lance gasped, color draining from his eyes. "No! Wait! I'm not...I'm with Keith! Lotor is my boss, that's all!"

"Yeah, he's with me." Keith growled as the two of them clung to each other harder. "What kind of questions are those, anyways? Go back to covering the real topic for tonight; omega rights! Fucking press is always trying to start rumors."

They ignored his crude comments to turn the mic back to Lotor, no doubt eager to hear from Him while they had this chance. "Sir, could we possibly hear Your opinion on the omega rights movement?"

Had the temperature been several degrees less, Lotor's breath would've puffed from His nostrils. Only the media would dare to get in His face like this. As far as He was concerned, the less people who talked about the modernist omega movement, the better—thus why He didn't publicly comment on it much. Shutting it down once or twice wouldn't hurt, though.

"In today's era, the definition of 'omega rights' seems to be lost. Calling this performance part of an 'omega rights movement' is simply illogical. It's a modernist movement and nothing more, because omega rights already exist. omegas have the right to carry an Alpha's child. they have the right to support an Alpha, to extend their Alpha's bloodline, and they have the right to an easy life. Meanwhile, Alphas have the right to provide for Themselves, Their families, and the world, taking a productive role in life while having the right to own an omega. We do not have the same rights, but we indeed have equal rights. Therefore, I ask that the term 'omega rights' not be used to define this mob." He nodded at the crowd that continued to bombard the mall's entrance. "they are extreme modernists who've been lead astray due to being unable to find an Alpha of their own. Nothing more."

"If you don't know what you're talking about you can just shut your mouth!" Keith spat, and immediately, the reporters were thrusting the mic towards him. Before he could comment further, however, another figure walked over to them.

"Hey, break it up."

The reports turned to the newcomer with shining eyes, mic raised. "Mr. Shirogane! Could we please hear Your thoughts on omega rights?"

He glanced at Lotor with wide eyes and quickly grabbed another kid who was standing off to the side. "Matt, would you mind taking these lovely reporters' questions for a minute?" He pushed Matt towards the reporters so they could unleash their onslaught of questions upon him before turning to Lotor, who looked Him over with a raised eyebrow.

"Takashi Shirogane. I never expected to see You here."

"Please, just call me Shiro." He insisted, moving in front of Lance and Keith, who immediately huddled behind Him while peering around His shoulders.

"Did You come to observe this as well?"

"In a way. The Galaxy Garrison actually put this protest together, and naturally, I'm here to represent and offer my support."

Lotor's eyes widened a fraction, caught midway between gagging and laughing. "Support? What kind of Alpha would support a society that's attempting to protest against natural biology?"

"A sensible one."

This time, Lotor did laugh. "So You're claiming to be a sensible Alpha?"

"I'm a sensible _person_." Shiro argued, completely straight-faced. "Lance and Keith here deserve just as many opportunities in life as you, or me, or anyone else."

Lotor's face fell to match Shiro's business face. "Is that so. I'd heard rumors and read interviews regarding the Galaxy Garrison's modernist tendencies. Even so, I respected Your company for what it was—a business beginning to gain steam. This, however, is taking it too far. I cannot support a business that would publicly assist in a modernist assembly."

"If you disagree with our viewpoints, that's fine. I understand you have your beliefs and we have ours, and I'll respect that."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." Lotor declared. "I have lost all respect for You, Takashi Shirogane, not just as a fellow businessman, but as a fellow Alpha."

"You never had any respect to begin with—"

"Keith!" Shiro silenced Keith right as the thought of grabbing him by the hair began appealing to Lotor.

"You disappoint Me even more for having not claimed those two omegas yet." He nodded at Keith and Lance hiding behind Shiro. "You seem to have them under Your control. Though, I suppose they are rather irritating."

"Mr. Daibazaal. If you have no business here anymore, and if you're not a supporter, it might be time for you to leave." Shiro's voice wavered between a suggestion and a threat.

His eyes narrowed, but the press seemed to be finishing up with Shiro's decoy, so He turned away with a flip of His hair. "I was preparing to leave, either way. I'll offer You one final tip, though—You may find it much more helpful to give Your omegas a knot. they'll become addicted immediately, and there'll no longer be any reason for this nonsense."

" _Goodbye_ , Mr. Daibazaal."

Lotor spared them one last glance before walking away.

It seemed Shiro truly had no intentions of shoving His knot into those two omegas cowering behind Him.

Lotor would have to be the one to do it, then. To both of them.

* * *

Reporters flocked Lotor's building the next day, microphones and cameras raising as soon as He stepped out of His car.

A part of Him had seen this coming, but He still sighed and denied eye contact as He walked towards the building.

"Mr. Daibazaal, could You please comment about the modernist rally from last night?"

"Sir, did Your appearance at the protest last night mean anything? Has Your view of omega rights changed?"

"What are Your thoughts on the Galaxy Garrison organizing a public protest?"

"Sir, if we could just have a moment of Your—"

"None of My views have changed. **Move aside**."

The reporters instantly split into two rows at the sound of His Alpha voice. He took the chance to leave them outside with a sigh. He was already running late due to traffic, and He couldn't exactly use His Alpha voice on a bunch of vehicles…

"I said get away from me…"

He looked up to see Throk pinning Lance to a wall, arm raised by his head as He grinned and tried to nibble at his neck, only for Lance to continuously turn his head away.

"Aw, come on. your neck is so clean, it _deserves_ a good marking."

"Don't touch me…" he pushed uselessly against Throk, coffee in one hand.

Lotor grumbled and approached them. "Throk, leave the omega alone. he's tired after his street party last night."

Throk rose an eyebrow, slowly leaning away at the sight of Lotor before He was chased away completely by His narrowed eyes.

As soon as it was just them, Lotor grinned at Lance. "you're welcome. you should mind your manners. Say what you need to say."

"And you should discipline your employees better." Lance shot back, still hugging himself as he backed away from Lotor and the wall. "If they can't keep their pants on in the workplace, that'd create quite the scandal. I'll leave this in your office." As soon as he tried to walk away, Lotor was in front of him again, casting His shadow over the smaller omega.

"I said, 'you should mind your manners. Say what you need to say'. Or perhaps your parents didn't raise you with manners?"

he opened his mouth in protest only to lower his head in realization. "...thank you...sir."

"Good boy." Lotor stepped to the side, eyes following Lance as he rushed to get Lotor's coffee to His office.

 _As diligent an omega as always._

* * *

It was back to paperwork from there—mostly for Lance. Lotor had His phone on His desk to text Acxa while looking through past Alpha scandals on His laptop. After all, if He was going to get Lance pregnant, He would have to avoid mistakes made by previous Alphas. Not that that would be a problem for Him.

One article in particular caught His eye—the Galaxy Garrison. He barely needed to read it over to remember their scandal.

His eyes drifted to Lance, immediately picturing the face of that other Alpha from last night. His stomach clenched just at the thought…

"Tell Me, did you know the Galra company is not only leading the world of pharmacy in terms of success, but that we're also the cleanest business there is? We've never had a single scandal—not even when My father, Zarkon, ran the business."

"I'm aware." Lance didn't spare Him a glance.

"I couldn't help but find it laughable that a business such as the Galaxy Garrison has had one of the largest pharmaceutical scandals in history, despite being far, far younger."

That got Lance's attention as he set his papers aside. "What about it? The Holt scandal happened years ago."

Lotor grinned at the slight growl in Lance's voice. "Perhaps. But it's always important to reflect on past accidents made by other companies to keep ours on the right track."

"That's—"

"you came here to learn how I've kept my company successful, did you not?" Lotor's grin widened as Lance settled back into his seat, mouth shut. _That's what I thought._

"I suppose it's difficult to blame the entire company, though, when it was just the father and son responsible for the scandal. Still…"

"They were trying to do something productive for society!"

Lotor rose an eyebrow at his raised voice. "'Productive'? The Holt's heat suppressant X5 was an insult to biology itself. Imagine being able to erase all traces of an omega's heat."

"I imagine it every day."

Lotor's eyebrow twitched, though He had expected Lance to say things like that when He initiated the conversation. "Are you claiming to support one of the largest conspiracies of the last decade?"

"I'm claiming that the heat suppressant X5 would have been an effective step forward for society."

"Clearly the government disagrees, seeing as they banned it immediately."

"Well, the government was wrong."

Lotor stood up, glaring at Lance, who glared back. "Had the government not banned it, society would have fallen into disarray. omegas wouldn't be able to do their jobs properly."

"What exactly do you think an omega's 'job' is?"

He snickered, walking around His desk. "you should do your research before you attempt such a haphazard argument. It has nothing to do with what I think. Despite the modernist craze, two-thirds of omegas are still doing a fine job serving their purpose as walking breeding grounds. But it's alright—I wouldn't expect an omega like you to know your statistics."

Lance's chair fell to the ground as he stood, teeth and fists clenched. "Just because society has relegated omegas to the position the majority are in doesn't make that their 'job'!"

"Say what you wish. It doesn't change the fact that the Galaxy Garrison is clearly not appealing to the correct demographic. I suggest you reevaluate your world views if you truly seek to learn from My success."

"Bullshit!"

He paused with a raised eyebrow as Lance seethed.

"This isn't even about your success, is it? You're just looking for an excuse to talk about your rival company—"

"'Rival'?" Lotor scoffed. "The Galaxy Garrison is hardly a rival to Me."

Lance walked around his desk, arms crossed. "Really? Because the Galaxy Garrison has been making headline after headline in media coverage thanks to Shiro's modernist approach. Not only that, but their sales have been skyrocketing exponentially. I would think you'd be interested in keeping track of the success of other companies, but it's alright—I wouldn't expect a narrow-minded man like you to know your statistics."

Lotor's vision flashed red for a brief moment, muscles bunching up, but as He towered over Lance, his smaller frame reminded Him that he was just an omega. Just a foolish omega who was in over his head.

"'Narrow-minded'?" He grinned, shoulders relaxing as He leaned towards Lance. "It would appear you don't know what I am. My father was Zarkon, and My mother was Honerva. Both of Them were Alphas, and both of Their parents before Them were also Alphas."

Lance pulled away, eyes widening as he slowly pieced Lotor's words together.

"For all your talk about being informed for an omega, you clearly never did enough research on My family tree. If you did, you would've known I'm pure-blooded. You would've known what kind of Alpha you were talking to."

Lance pulled back more, but Lotor followed him until he was backed into a wall and forced to cower away beneath the pressure of Lotor's true nature.

His tongue swiped across His lips. "How ironic. you like to act as if biology doesn't matter, and yet you clearly don't seem to trust your body to not give in to an Alpha Prime such as Myself."

his silence was all the agreement Lotor needed as His fingers brushed his chin, but before He could touch him further, a ringing noise buzzed from Lance's pocket.

Both their eyes flickered downwards before Lotor reached down for Lance's phone.

"Stop!" Lance gasped, grabbing Lotor's wrist, cowering back more when He growled.

"Let go."

he shook his head.

Lotor's throat rumbled before engaging His Alpha Prime voice. " **Let go.** " His wrist was immediately freed from Lance's weak grip, stealing his phone from his pocket to see Lance was getting a call from his 'mama'. " **Pick up and talk**." He pressed the phone to Lance's ear, and a voice sounded from the other line as soon as He accepted the call.

"M-mama?" Lance's voice shook as he glanced at Lotor meekly. "N-no, I'm fine. Just working, as always...it isn't really the best time to call, so maybe you should—!" his words caught in his throat as Lotor's burning eyes bore into him.

Unfortunately, even at this distance, He couldn't make out any words on the other end of the phone, but Lance's continued exchange of pleasantries had Him rolling His eyes.

"No, mama. Don't worry. I'll come down to the hospital after work…"

Lotor's eyes flashed back to Lance at that, practically gluing to his face as he smiled sheepishly and nodded as if his mom could see him before hanging up.

"'Hospital'?"

"Get away from me!" he shoved against Lotor's chest, but Lotor didn't move a single inch.

"What were you talking about?"

"Let me go!" Lance's growl shifted into a quiet whine. "Please…"

"Manners won't get you anywhere this time. **Tell Me what you were talking about**."

Lance shrunk back more, but his mouth moved nonetheless. "M-my papa is in the hospital with a spinal injury...so I visit him after work every day…"

 _A father, hm?_ Lotor observed him some more. " **Tell Me about your family**."

"I-I have a mama, a papa, and three older siblings...please stop…"

"If you wish to stop talking, why don't you just stop listening to My demands? After all, if omegas truly are equal with Alphas, you should have no reason to give in to My Alpha voice."

Lance whimpered, and the sight of him cowering against the wall powerlessly made the pit of Lotor's stomach rise with desire.

"That's what I thought. **Who is the Alpha**?"

Lance's eyes widened in both surprise and confusion, eliciting a sigh from Lotor.

"In your family. Who is the Alpha in your family? I'm curious as to what type of environment you grew up in that allowed you to become such an ill-mannered omega."

he gulped, lips pressed tightly together, looking away as soon as Lotor blinked.

Lotor grumbled and squeezed his chin. "I said **who is the Alpha in your family**?"

"No!" Lance shook his head adamantly. "There's no…"

"What are you talking about?" Lotor growled. "Tell Me—oh." He took a step back, looking over Lance as the omega hugged himself. "There is no Alpha."

Now that he had more space, Lance backed up more along the wall and met his gaze again. "Yes. My dad is a beta and my mom is an omega. What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. It just makes a lot of sense." Lotor chuckled. "Is your family made up of modernists, too? Is that why you're trying to work even though you're an omega? I bet your family doesn't have much money since you're all betas and omegas."

"That's quite the misconception, sir." Lance growled. "We may not have the most money, but it has nothing to do with Omegas and Betas versus Alphas. And while money _is_ why I work so hard, it's more than that." he stepped forward, fists clenched at his sides. "I'm here to change the world. I'm here to rise up and support the modernist movement until society realizes that things need to change. That omegas can't keep being relegated."

Lotor's smirk never left His face. "your words are very much those of a dumb, youthful omega."

"Say whatever you want. I'm omega, yet I still help to provide enough money for my family for now and that's all that matters."

"I could make it easier for you." Lotor moved in once again, towering over Lance. "I could give you even more money. Enough for your family."

Lance quickly backed up with a raised eyebrow. "...a raise?"

"Not quite. I can take care of your monetary issues...if you give up on work, and come be Mine." His grin widened at the way Lance's eyes flickered, as if he was considering Lotor's offer. "As the omega to a wealthy Alpha, you would be able to provide for your family through Me...your issues would be solved. What do you say?" His hand cupped Lance's cheek...and Lance stayed put.

For a moment, Lotor thought He had succeeded—the omega was His. But then, Lance finally pulled away and gritted his teeth.

"...no. I'm not going to become some _slut_ , just for money. Especially not for you. I'm going to provide for my family, and I'm going to do it my way."

"your way," Lotor repeated. "you mean you're going to rely on the money you make as My assistant?"

"That _is_ my current job, isn't it?"

As soon as he felt he had an upper hand, he became arrogantly bold. It would've been enough to sour Lotor's mood, but He was still smiling as Lance ducked out the door to grab some papers.

He'd expected nothing less than a rejection—after all, an omega like Lance didn't know what he needed.

While it would have be easiest to break Lance now, He was content with this, too. After all the grievances the omega had caused Him, it would be quite unsatisfactory to have him submit over money. No, Lotor would only accept a biological surrender; proof that the omega could never live up to the modernist ideal he so strongly clung to.

he would break for Lotor in time...not because he wanted to, but because that was what biology decided for them from the day they were born.

* * *

Lance avoided Lotor for the rest of the day, and He let him. He couldn't risk having Lance quit the job, after all...although, He figured Lance would've already quit if he had any intention of doing so any time soon. By the time he was leaving the building, Lotor was sure He'd see him return the next day.

Naturally, He stayed behind in His office past working hours just a while longer, as was routine. Instead of reviewing emails and business plans, however, He scrolled through the folder of information He'd compiled on Lance, most of it basic information anyone could find online if they committed enough time to it.

He scanned through Lance's family tree, grinning as He confirmed their earlier conversation. Lance's parents were indeed beta and omega, just as he'd said, and as beta and omegas, they didn't carry the genes to give birth to Alphas. What a dysfunctional family. This was precisely why betas and omegas weren't meant to be together—they couldn't produce an Alpha to provide for the family.

His phone buzzed a few times, signifying the night was drawing to a close. With a light sigh, He bent down to pack His binders together, glancing at the screen of the laptop one last time when something caught His eye.

He frowned and scrolled through Lance's family tree even more, eyes flickering back and forth, before He finally just ran a quick word search on the page.

The word 'Alpha' didn't show up even once.

Lotor's smile returned as His cock stirred in His pants. There was nothing Alpha about Lance, not even down to the very last gene; he was pure omega.

 _A pure-blooded Alpha...and a pure-blooded omega…_

He licked His lips, imagining how beautiful Lance's pure-blooded omega hole would look...how his body was made to perfectly hold an Alpha's children.

His cock was at full size now, and He could barely even remember that Lance was a modern omega...because he was a _pure-blooded_ omega.

Biology...proof...justification...none of that was important anymore.

Modern or not, this was an omega worthy of Lotor's seed. This was an omega with a body that could carry the heirs to His company.

this was an omega that was born for Lotor to breed.

* * *

 **There's a lot of world building/society building in this chapter. Honestly, the more I build on this society, the more I hate the prejudice going on simply because it's reminiscent of the misogyny from, well, even nowadays...and it makes me feel sorta bad since this fic isn't supposed to end with justice for Lance or anything. Just know as you read this that I do not condone this level of societal prejudice, ever. This is pure fiction and, honestly, pure filth, even if there's a bit of a story element here with the world building.**

 **Anyways, to clarify on the world building, the only way two people can give birth to an Alpha is if there's an Alpha involved in the sex. This is why society looks down on a beta and an omega getting together, or even worse, an omega and an omega getting together; because they can't create an Alpha.**

 **On the other hand, when two Alphas get together (an Alpha male and an Alpha female), their genes can create an "Alpha Prime", which is basically an Alpha with even more intensified supreme traits. Lotor is the purest of Alpha Primes because his bloodline is a bunch of Alpha males and females getting together, and he sees Lance as worthy for him now because Lance is a pure omega, having zero trace of Alpha blood in his veins. While you may think that'd only make him seem less worthy, it means his blood is as omega as it gets, and since Lotor sees omegas as submissive and desirable, he sees Lance having that purity as a trait of maximum desirability.**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
